gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Heuk Lan
Mistress Heuk Lan (흑란, Heukran), known also as " " (죽음의 설계사, "jug-eum-ui seolgyesa"), is the leader of a band of " " called the Bewitching Flowers.Chapter 3 She prefers to be called an 'artist' rather than a ' '. Appearance & Personality Heuk Lan appears as a pretty young woman with hazel coloured eyes, full lips, an ample bosom and black hair that is set in a very extravagant style that includes curls either side of her face, 'bows' on top and long ponytails sprouting in different directions. She wears the black garments typical of the Bewitching Flowers, with hers revealing more of her midriff, and a dull pink cape around her shoulders. She is a very proud person and does not take humiliation well. She also appears to be forgetful and easily misplaces the blame on other people, a trait which her band has noticed and takes heed of. In addition, Heuk Lan possesses a stalker-like personality. Image Gallery Plot Intro Arc Her band of fixers are hired to take care of Nue Dong "The Brutal Sword" by the Gold Dragon Guild. Heuk Lan prepared a highly elaborate fake bridge trap but got confused when someone rushed past without setting it off. Testing to see if the trap had been set properly, she stepped out on to it, only for the bridge to fall. Later Heuk Lan prepared another trap in a forest and, after brushing off the idea that a gosu had evaded her trap earlier, the person rushed by again, once more without setting it off. She furiously called him back, watching him pass the trap without it going off and then threw a rock on it to test it out, causing it to go off. Heuk Lan then asked him what his connection to Nue Dong was only for Nue Dong to arrive and proceed to attack. She then watched as the tubby gosu nonchalantly defeated Nue Dong before running off. With him gone, Heuk Lan asked her girls what she should do now, having become infatuated with Gang. She was later seen spying on Gang Ryong and getting angry that he had 'flirted' with her. Intro Arc (Season 2) Having been spying on Gang Ryong's movements fervently, he caught her following him to Granny Wang's home and chased after her without her realising. Being interrogated by Gang, she played dumb until her subordinates arrived, revealing that the mysterious masked group that had ravaged the Baekma Valley had set upon the tavern-on-the-fork. Powers & Abilities Heuk Lan's trap.png|Just one of the many traps she can deploy Heuk Lan's agility.png|Her speed and agility Heuk Lan is an extremely proficient 'fixer' being able to create nigh undetectable, highly sensitive traps that are fatal once triggered. Her 'contraptions' are called "works of art" by her girls and rely on mechanisms that respond to even the tiniest changes in weight. Lan is also surprisingly quick and agile, able to swiftly move through trees.Chapter 94 Spell User: Heuk Lan is said to be an such a talented individual that even Hwang San tried to sought her out (most likely for her talent with spells). However, she is skilled enough to evade him for a very long time. She is capable of setting up a barrier that causes a person to walk around in circles, preventing others from finding her base and from leaving the vicinity.Chapter 136 Quotes *"The Gold Dragon Guild was it...? '''You're' my next target! I'll make you weep tears of blood and beg for my forgiveness...!" *"''This is why you should always keep men hungry... and their backs cold..." *"And how dare you call someone you just met 'darling', huh? Do I look that easy to you?" Alternate Translations *Ran (LINE) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gosu (The Master)